Fellglow Keep
Fellglow Keep is a fort in . It is a ruined fort located east-northeast of Whiterun in Whiterun Hold. Led by The Caller, mages that had left the College of Winterhold fled to this location to practice forbidden experiments. Sublocations The main door to Fellglow Keep is locked and requires a key when first discovered. If the Dragonborn is not on any quest related to the keep the door will be unlocked but access to the path leading to the Ritual Chamber will be blocked by rubble. In a ruined tower there are stairs leading down to the door into the dungeon. Fellglow Keep Ritual Chamber This is the final room in which the stolen books needed for the quest "Hitting the Books" are found. These books are guarded by the leader of the Fellglow Mages, named The Caller. With a high enough Speech skill, she can be convinced to let go of the books and avoid a fight. If the Dragonborn decides to kill her, she can be looted for her key. This key will open a treasury room filled with alchemy ingredients, potions, and a chest containing random loot. This treasury room cannot be opened without the key, and pickpocketing it off The Caller is not possible. One may attempt to persuade The Caller to give away the books if the Dragonborn is a stealth character, in order to kill her without resistance. At higher levels, she will summon a storm atronach; even if she is apparently killed in one hit, the atronach will disappear just as it begins to attack. Quests *Hitting the Books *Treasure Hunter's Note *No Stone Unturned *Rescue Mission *Arniel's Endeavor Notable items *Rare Hooded Black Robes, during the quest "Hitting the Books." They are in a circular room before fighting The Caller. *A good variety of alchemy & cooking ingredients. *A good amount of petty soul gems. *Random Spell Tomes. *1 Stone of Barenziah, in the keep itself, in the room with the Anvil, Arcane Enchanter, Alchemy Lab and a workbench. Upon entering, go straight up the stairs. It is the first door on the right. *3 Quicksilver ingots, in the same room. *''A Hypothetical Treachery'' (Destruction) – on a table in between the circle of eight bookcases, just before the library. *''The Doors of Oblivion'' (Conjuration) – just after arriving at Fellglow Keep from the dungeons. *''Lost Legends, on a shelf near the fireplace in the room with an alchemy lab and an arcane enchanter. *The Firmament, on a table in a room where three vampires are imprisoned. *The Legend of Red Eagle, on a table in the room where two vampires are imprisoned. *Vernaccus and Bourlor, on a shelf inside adept locked door with three levers and three prisons. *Fellglow Keep Key is in a mage's equipment, who is asleep in a bed. *One Briar Heart (inside the 1st door on the left). *A Shrine of Julianos can be found behind an Adept-locked door, which can be unlocked with the Fellglow Keep Key. *Coming from Fellglow Keep Dungeons, a fallen Shrine of Talos can be found lying on a pile of rubble in the first room with the Novice Conjurer and Apprentice Storm Mage. A blessing can still be received from the shrine, which is located in front of the broken table. *A leveled greatsword (half-buried to the left of the Shrine of Talos). Enemies *Conjurers *Ice Mages *Fire Mages *Storm Mages *Cryomancers *Mages *Necromancer Adept *Novice Necromancers *Frostbite Spiders *Skeletons *Wolves Trivia *Fellglow Keep can be especially challenging for a vampire; almost every mage inside the keep uses fire magic, a weakness of the vampire (the higher the stage of vampire, the harder it becomes to sustain one's health). *In one room in Fellglow Keep there are three cages with vampires in them, with switches on the wall to open the cages. Opening the cages will release the vampires, who will run into the next room, kill the mages there, then leave without harming the Dragonborn. **The vampires will not level with the Dragonborn, whereas the mages will, so at higher levels they can be increasingly difficult to keep alive and may not even make it out of the first room without help. **If Barbas is in the party, the vampires may attack him. **If the Dragonborn successfully stealth kills the mage who is watching the prisoners, one of them may comment on this, saying "And so you learn the power of the night." *The map may not mark Fellglow Keep as cleared until completing both quests. It is most likely the Dragonborn has not randomly encountered the dead treasure hunter yet. Without the note, the item it identifies will not spawn in the chest. *Oddly enough, the vampires will still say, ''"Out of the way, meat," even if the Dragonborn is a vampire or a Vampire Lord. *If the Dragonborn sneaks through the entire dungeon without killing anything, The Caller will still comment on how you have "laid waste to her projects," "killed her assistants" and "disrupted her work." *Strangely, if the Dragonborn gets to the room with the caged vampires, does not release them, leaves the dungeon, and then returns, the vampires will be in the next room standing harmlessly near the mages and will not attack them. They will, however, attack if provoked. Once all the mages are killed, the vampires will flee as normal. Their cages will still be closed and locked. *The stairways leading to the ritual chamber will always auto-save the game, even after The Caller has been defeated. *To obtain multiple copies of Hooded Black Robes, do not give the collected books to Urag gro-Shub, as completing the quest will prevent any access into the ritual chamber area. Everything inside Fellglow Keep except The Caller will respawn after ten days. It is recommended to finish the quest after level 25 to gain the best enchantment for Mage's Circlet after the completion of "Good Intentions." *With a high enough Sneak and Archery skill, it is possible to kill The Caller in one hit. By entering the room in sneak mode, The Caller will still speak to the Dragonborn, but may lose sight of them if they are sneaking. Bugs Appearances * de:Festung Dämmerlicht es:Bastión del Brillo Tenue pl:Twierdza Zabójczego Blasku ru:Крепость Феллглоу Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations